Hide-And-Seek Alone
by Cryofiction
Summary: Logan wanna share a story with us. On how he survived playing hide-and-seek. Base on a true horror story. *WARNING* DO NOT TRY DOING THIS EVEN IF YOU ARE CURIOUS!


**Hide & seek**

***WARNING* PLEASE DON'T TRY THIS EVEN IF YOU'RE CURIOUS!**

This was 3 years ago, when I was in 5th grade. I totally remembered why I did it. Everybody always teased me for being a scaredycat. It's true. I get scared easily. Now lets start my story.

"Scaredycat!"

"He's such a sissy!"

"Man up!"

"Don't listen to them Logan." James said to me. I sigh and looked away. It's true. I get super scared easily. Ghost stories, ritual and other creepy stuff.

"Yeah, Logan. Just ignore them!" Carlos said with a smile. "It's easy for you guys to say that! You guys aren't even afraid of anything."

"That's not true!" Kendall protested. I looked at him angrily. "Okay, maybe it's kinda true." He shrugged.

"Well, I'm gonna proof them wrong!" I shouted. "What are you gonna do?" Kendall asked. "Hide-and-seek alone." I said. "Are you an idiot?!" James shouted. "It's dangerous!"

"But you did it once!" I said. "It was a dare and I had no choice!" James said. "Well, I'm gonna do it!"

* * *

2:15

I was scared, I carefully studied the process and started the game.

James tried it once, and he said that when he accidentally made a sound, the spirit scratched at his door.

Luckily my sister and parents went to spend the night at my grandparent's house, so I started to prepar immediately.

I took a monkey doll and did the steps. One of the steps shows that we have to place something from your body into the doll. But I didn't put anything from my body.

I turned off the computer, the lights of the living room and kitchen, and went into the bathroom.

I didn't look at the clock carefully, but I remember thinking, "I guess it's about 3 now." And did the ritual.

Then I went into the guest room next to the bathroom, counted to 10, and went out and stabbed the doll with a pencil.

Then I came in the guest room, closed the door, turned the TV on, and took the salt water and cellphone into the closet.

I could hear the TV and was waiting... I don't remember how much time had passed.

But soon static noise mixed in with the audio of the TV show. Pretty quickly all I could hear was static noise.

It was really creepy, but the TV in the guest room did that a few times before so I tried not to mind it too much. But then... I could hear the sound from the TV "knock""knock""knock""knock"

It was mixed with the static noise, but it sounded As if a hand had come out from the TV. It was next to the closet and was knocking on the closet door.

That knock sounded about 10 times before stopping.

I was so nervous, I couldn't breathe even after the sound had stopped.

But soon, the noise level started to decreased and increase.

It would get loud as if to burst my eardrums and then quiet as if the TV was off.

Then suddenly the TV turned off. I thought 'What...?' and stopped my breath and waited and the TV turned on again... With sound.

'**Where''Are''You''Hiding'**

(TV on and off)

'**Are''You''Here?'**

(TV on and off)

'**I''Know''You''Are''There'**

(TV on and off)

'**COME OUT!"**

(TV off, and after a while turns on)

'**I''Guess''Not''Here'**

(TV on and off)

Then static noise came. I can remember that sound clearly.

As the channel was flipping, one word sound out (for instance, at channel A 'Where' then at channel B 'Are'... like that).

The middle 'Come out!' sounded as if it came from a TV drama. It didn't count out one word at a time but was rather like a scene where a woman was screaming.

Then the TV turned off. And it didn't turn on for quite sometime. I was so scared, I didn't want to go outside.

I wanted to call someone so I took out my cellphone. But my phone accessory made a clinking sound as they hit each other (I had a mini-mirror, USB, accessory, etc.)

At that moment the TV went on.

**'What'**

**'Was'**

**'That'**

**'Sound?'**

Then the TV turned off, and I clutched my cellphone and stayed still. I felt that I shouldn't make any sound. Then the TV turned on again,

**'HEY'**

With that loud sound, the TV didn't turn off and static noise came again.

Then this time, with the static noise,

'**I'**

**'Know'**

**'You'**

**'Are'**

**'There'**

**'I'll'**

**'Find'**

**'You'**

I was very scared, but it sounded like it hadn't found me yet since it said that it'll find me.

So with the saltwater in my mouth, I ran out the closet.

I didn't know it at the time, but the TV was off when I came out... I had turned on the TV when I first came in.

I opened the door and turned on the bathroom light,

**AND THE DOLL WAS ON THE FLOOR WITH THE PENCIL.**

The soaked doll looked as if it was trying to crawl out of the basin. The pencil was thrown across the floor...

I was so shocked, that I opened my mouth. Luckily, the saltwater fell on the doll and I took a knife and ripped the doll to pieces.

And turned on every light in the house. Kitchen, living room, TV in the living room, balcony, etc.

The next day, I burned the doll.


End file.
